Feel Better
by butterflykisses0
Summary: Emma tells Regina she is pregnant
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them… Don't worry I am still working on the other story.

Emma leaned over the toilet, she felt her stomach lurch. She was going to throw up there was no denying it anymore. As she leaned forward she started to expel her stomach contents with such force, even if she tried she couldn't be quiet about it. She heard Snow's voice but couldn't register what she was saying until she felt her hand on her back. "Emma, oh my God!" Snow panicked. "I think it is something I ate, its ok I will be…blahhhhh!" Emma said as she vomited again. "Emma it is something more than that! You are vomiting so violently!" Snow said.

"That is food poisoning, but I don't know what I ate to make me…blahhhhh!" Emma vomited again. Snow stayed and rubbed her daughter's back as she continued to vomit. Snow cried as she watched Emma struggle to vomit again and again. Charming had taken over when it went throughout the night, it was mostly dry heaving when he took over but it was still painful for him to watch.

Finally Charming was able to get Emma back to her bed, Snow had come up behind him and hugged him. "What do you think is wrong?" Snow asked. "I'm sure she will be ok tomorrow, she got all of it up." Charming said as he tried to reassure his wife. Who he knew all too well was thinking of possible theories as to why their daughter was throwing up.

The next morning Emma felt awful, she had been up the whole night puking her brains out, and she had to meet Regina in a half an hour. After she dressed and brushed her teeth she headed for the kitchen to greet her very worried parents and son.

"Emma I think you need to stay home."

"No Snow…uh mom I'm fine it must have been something I ate." Emma replied.

"Emma honey, you were really vomiting your mother and I were ready to get you to the hospital." Charming said just as worried.

"I'm fine guys, I'm sure it is nothing…please watch Henry while I meet Regina." Emma said.

She then left and headed out to see Regina, as she pulled up she saw Regina sitting on the bench at the dock. She remembered all the talks they have had shared on that bench, as she approached Regina her stomach started to lurch again and she swallowed in attempt no to vomit again in front of her.

"Hi Regina." Emma said as she tried to hold her stomach from lurching. That however wasn't enough when Regina looked up to see how pale Emma was. "Are you ok? You look paler than usual Emma." Regina asked. "Yeah I am just tired." Emma lied and Regina obviously aware of that.

"Emma you look like you are under the weather, maybe you should go rest." "No…" Emma said as she shook her head. But she realized right away that was a complete mistake. Her stomach rolled, she did not want to throw up in front of Regina. "Emma, are you ok? Emma?" Regina asked as she saw Emma's face pale to an almost grey, her eyes met Emma's eyes. "Regina, I'm sorry…blahhhhhhhhh!" Emma said as she emptied her stomach contents all over the dock in front of Regina who wore a surprised look on her face. She was never good with vomit, except for when Henry was sick. Emma was still bent over, afraid to move as she may cause another vomiting spell.

"What is wrong with you? You said that you are doing ok but you then proceeded to vomit all over the deck." Regina said as she was trying not to sound as upset. "I was up all night throwing up Regina, I have an idea on why…blaahhhhh!" Emma vomited again. Regina covered her mouth with her hand in disgust.

"Are you done? This really disgusting and I am not sure how much more I can take." Regina said getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry Regina." Emma said as she spit.

Regina put a hand to Emma's forehead, and Emma looked at her. "You don't have a fever."

"No I don't Regina, I'm not sick." Emma said sitting down and Regina soon follows.

"Then what are you? Vomiting like that is caused by something, Ms. Swan." Regina said.

"It is something actually, and I wasn't sure what it was until two days ago." Emma started to explain.

"What about two days ago?" Regina asked as she leaned in to hear Emma through the sound of the waves hitting the docks. Emma just sighed, Regina could see every emotion in Emma's green eyes. "I'm pregnant Regina." Emma said softly as she looked over at Regina whose eyes were wide.

"Pregnant?" "Yes." "By whom, exactly?" Regina asked astonished the news.

Emma sighed, tears were starting to form and she felt a hand on her back. "Regina it's Hook's."

And with that Emma started to cry.

Regina was at a loss, she had never seen Emma this emotional only when Henry almost died twice. She had no idea how to comfort the blonde. "Emma I am not sure how to help." Regina admitted. Emma looked at Regina and smiled through her tears. "You just being here, that is helping me Regina." Regina smiled at that comment.

Emma just looked at Regina, her eyes said everything. "Emma, I missed you and Henry." Regina admitted as Emma smiled. "As soon as I remembered who I was I missed you too Regina."

The moment was broken by Emma's face turning a shade of green, Regina had noticed the change almost instantly. She watched Emma's eyes follow the fish truck.

"Emma?" Regina called out, Emma who now had the sudden urge to throw up. "Regina…I'm…" Emma then stood up quickly. Her stomach was churning again. Just as Regina started to answer Emma vomited and Regina's shoes became covered in vomit.

"Must you? These are my favorite shoes!" Regina sighed.

"Sorry." Emma moaned

"Emma what are you going to do about the baby?" Regina asked.

"I'm going to keep it, but I am scared."

"I will be here and so will everyone else."

"I know, thank you."

TBC- sorry to stop there more to come soon and I am still working on Trauma.


	2. And it hit the fan

I don't own them. Forgot to mention the timeline is after they had been back, the baby really should be Walsh's. And this is to hold you over…it is a short chapter but more is coming.

She sat there with Regina and watched as Regina looked at her curiously. "What?" Emma replied as she looked at Regina.

"The timeline doesn't make sense, are you sure it was Hook that impregnated you?" Regina asked.

"Uh, I guess that makes sense, it could be Walsh's…I slept with him multiple times and Hook when I got back here." Emma said as she started to panic.

"Emma, Emma, stay with me…don't freak out on me here!" Regina replied sternly.

"I'm not freaking out it's just too much, I uh…thank you I know this isn't easy for you and we aren't always civil towards each other but I feel like we have gotten closer and become friends." Emma admitted to a shocked Regina who at the moment seemed speechless.

"Yes Emma I agree, we have become friends. And because we are I will try and help you the best I can…ok?" Regina replied.

"Yes that of course is ok." Emma smiled as she noticed Regina's smile emerging, but it was cut short when Emma felt nauseous and without able to stop it a stream of vomit was heading right for Regina's chest and there was a growl from Regina who had a disgusted look on her face.

"God, this is disgusting!" Regina said as she stood up quickly, she herself felt like she was also going to throw up. "Oh my God I'm sorry!" Emma replied as she watched Regina's face pale and lose all of its color.

"Are you ok, are you going to be sick?" Emma asked as she went right up next to Regina who was physically shaking as she tried to keep her gagging in check.

Regina really didn't want to throw up in front of Emma, she didn't want anyone to see her do that. But at this moment it was not letting up and she knew she was going to throw up in the most undignified way on the pier. She felt Emma's hand on her back, and it made her feel warm but almost immediately she bent over and a steady stream of disgusting vomit erupted from her mouth onto the wood and the water below. Emma rubbed her back and hummed to Regina.

"Hey shhh I'm here, I'm so sorry I puked on you I didn't know you couldn't do puke…it's ok." Emma said.

"It's not that I can't handle it…it's the being thrown up on part I cannot." Regina said as she bent over as she gagged again. Emma winced as she saw Regina release another stream of vomit. Emma rubbed Regina's back until Regina was satisfied she was done. Before Emma could say anything though she found herself engulfed in purple smoke and when it cleared she was in Regina's room, Regina had transported them there.

"Hey we are at your house?" Emma asked Regina who went into her closet.

"Yes I had to change and clean up and I was sure you didn't want to go to your parent's place am I correct?" Regina said.

"Yes you got that right Regina…can I uh take a shower?"

"Yes down the hall I am going to myself."

Emma smiled, she had an idea…

TBC

Sorry to end it there but more will come if you have ideas on what Emma's idea is please PM me I need some ideas


	3. And then

I don't own them. Not too sure about this chapter, so sorry but here you go

Regina had just gotten into her bathroom when the panic hit her, how was she going to help Emma? She had never really been around pregnancy before. She felt sick. "It's probably just because I am panicking." Regina says out loud. And it was, as she leaned over the toilet expelling her stomach contents once again. She decided that she needed to get in the hot shower and she would feel better, so she undressed and entered her hot shower and started to shampoo.

At the same moment Emma had an idea, she had always wanted to see what Regina's room looked like. As she entered she noticed that it was very clean except for her current clothes scattered on the floor. Her bed was made and everything was in order. She heard the shower going and slightly smelt apple shampoo, but as she opened the bathroom door she smelt it more. There was Regina, the glass in the shower was just foggy enough just to see that she was in there. Emma smiled, she quietly ran downstairs into the kitchen and filled up a thing of ice and water up and carried it up. 'I know she was being nice to me, that's why I will float them in and be downstairs. This should lighten the mood.' Once she got everything ready she magicked the bucket of ice and water and let it hover, then there was the biggest scream as she heard Regina. Emma laughed downstairs. Minutes later Regina appeared downstairs, her face was flush and she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"What's wrong Regina?" Emma asked. Regina looked at Emma. "Nothing…" Regina frowned. "Come on, what is it Regina?" Emma asked again. "I think I just magicked ice water to fall on me in the shower, I don't remember doing that." Regina explained as she saw Emma start laughing and her eyes narrowed. "What? I'm sorry I had to lighten the mood." Regina just sighed and nodded she smiled slightly. "You did that yourself?" Regina asked. "I did, from down here." When Regina noticed Emma had stopped talking she looked Emma had moved from being right next to her to having her back pressed against the wall by the stairs, breathing heavily. Emma was starting to have a full blown panic attack.

"Ms. Swan are you alright?" Regina asked as she noticed Emma's state, when Regina didn't receive an answer she got down so she was face to face with the younger woman. "Emma are you alright?" Regina asked as she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma shook her head and her eyes were wide, Regina wasn't sure how to help Emma because she didn't know what was going on.

"Regina…I'm having trouble breathing I think I am having a panic attack." Emma tried to explain.

"A panic attack?" Regina asked, she wasn't sure exactly what one consisted of, but learned right away when she saw Emma struggling to breathe. "What do you need me to do?" Regina asked. Her voice was calm, but inside she was worried for Emma.

Emma gripped onto Regina with a tight grip, Emma just breathed heavily.

"Emma? Come on tell me what I can do." Regina asked again.

"Just talk to me and get me to…calm down." Emma breathed.

So Regina talked to Emma about the first time she had to use everything in the modern world and how frightening it was to hear the toilet flush.

Emma lightly smiled at Regina, her breathing got a little better as she stared at Regina. As the panic attack slowly faded Regina hadn't realized she was holding her breath.

"Regina…thank you." Emma said as she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Regina watched as Emma fell asleep. Regina wasn't sure how to deal with this, Emma who she had been fighting with and then became her friend was pregnant and asleep in her house.

Regina just rubbed Emma's hair and called Snow.

TBC Sorry for the short chapter it's to hold you over, not a big fan of this chapter


End file.
